


The Parents Find Out

by Gabberwocky



Series: Marinette Detests Gabriel Agreste [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gabriel is a shit father, I actually hate Gabriel Agreste, Minor cursing, Tom and Sabine take it well, post-reveal, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an unexpected guest when Marinette and Adrien release their transformations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parents Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this fits into the story yet other than that it's after "Confusion." I'm writing as I get ideas, not necessarily in chronological order so.... sorry!

Adrien had gotten into the habit of coming home with Marinette after Akuma battles. It made it easier to do homework and keep their grades up. 

It was a relatively easy Akuma battle, and Adrien had already been over, so they weren’t expecting anyone in Marinette’s room when they both dropped into her room from the roof and let their transformations fade. They’d done it so many times before. This one should have been no different. 

Except Adrien had apparently missed a photoshoot before the battle and Nathalie had come looking for them and just as the Kwamis had come rocketing out of their Miraculouses, Nathalie and Sabine poked their heads into Marinette’s room. 

All six people froze. 

“Umm.. Hi, Mom…” Marinette said.

Nathalie was, of course, on her phone telling Gabriel Agreste that his son was Chat Noir.

 

The teenagers sat next to each other at the breakfast bar as Marinette’s parents quietly talked to each other about this new revelation. 

Marinette sighed, looking at the terrified look on Adrien’s face before squeezing his hand. “It’ll be ok, Adrien. I’ll always be here for you.” 

She slowly slid down from her stool and approached her parents, taking a deep breath and saying, “Mom, Dad, I’m Ladybug.”

Everyone in the house froze. It seemed that even though Sabine had seen her daughter transform back, no one (save Adrien, but he had known for a while) had really processed that fact. 

Marienette smiled, “I’m Ladybug, and Adrien is Chat Noir, and I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner, but I didn’t want to put you in danger and I didn’t want you to worry about me.” 

Tom Dupain smiled at his daughter. “Marinette, we’re not mad at you. And we understand why you didn’t tell us.” He wrapped her in a bear hug. “Just be careful, ok? I know you won’t stop, so just be careful.”

After he released Marinette, he walked over to where Adrien was still sitting, eyes downcast, at the bar. Tom smiled down at him before wrapping the boy in a hug. “Thank you for taking care of her. But the same thing I said to Marinette goes for you. Take care of yourself out there.” 

A bell chimed, signaling the bakery door opening as Gabriel Agreste walked in. “Adrien.”

“Father.”

Marinette noticed Adrien’s slight change in posture at his father’s entrance, stepping closer to the blonde and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Hello, Mr. Agreste,” the ravenette greeted. 

The designer paid her no mind, rounding on his son with no hesitation. 

“I am disappointed in you, Adrien. You know better than to be doing something so dangerous.”

Adrien looked down, ashamed, but Marinette steeled her nerves and stepped up to Gabriel, moving Adrien behind her. 

“You have no right.  _ No right.  _ Your son is out there, _ saving _ people! Oh, I’m sorry he might get an injury that could interfere with his modeling, but people are still alive because of him!” With every step, she advanced on the stunned businessman. 

Adrien caught her arm, “It’s alright, Marinette. It’s not worth-”

Marinette rounded on him with all her righteous anger. “Don’t you  _ dare,  _ Adrien Agreste! Don’t you  _ dare  _ stand there, right after a battle that I know for a fact would have left you with several broken ribs if not for my Miraculous Cure because you took ANOTHER hit for me, and tell me you’re not worth it!” 

Sabine stepped in at this point, blocking the two teens from view. “Gabriel Agreste, your son is doing something very brave and personally, I am appalled that you find this disgraceful. Now, if it is ok with your son, I believe it is in his best interests if he stays here for the night. Kindly get out of my house.” 

When Gabriel did nothing, Tom stepped up. “I believe my wife asked you to leave.”

“I am not going anywhere without my son.”

That was the last straw for Marinette. “Get. Out.” she all but growled. “You have absolutely  _ no right  _ to call Adrien your son and I don’t care how much he tells me it’s fine, I have been wanting to say this to you for MONTHS, so I’m damn well going to say it. Do you notice anything about your son? Like the fact that he’s often missing from his bedroom late at night? Or the fact that he had an emotional breakdown a few months ago on my chaise? Or my favorite one, he’s not confident enough outside the mask of Chat Noir to be himself? Huh? Do you notice any of that? Do you know ANYTHING about your son other than he’s a pretty face and the persona of Chat Noir shatters your vision of perfection? Oh, and by the way, I think he’s amazing just the way he is. Now, get the hell out of our house before I throw you out.”

Gabriel, to his credit, seemed unphased by the teen’s outburst, simply saying, “Come on, Adrien,” before walking to the door. 

Marinette moved in front of Adrien when the boy started to move. “No. You are leaving and Adrien is staying here. Now get out.” 

She turned and marched up the stairs with Adrien in tow without a backwards glance.     


End file.
